This invention relates to file boxes, and more particularly to foldable or collapsible file boxes for hanging files.
File boxes that can be compactly collapsed when empty but opened to full storage size for use offer convenience to both suppliers and users of such boxes since they save storage space and are easier and less bulky to ship and move. However, many collapsible file boxes, for example those made of cardboard, are not very rugged and are inconvenient to use with handing files.
A hanging file folder system in which the file folders are suspended from rails in the file box rather than resting on its bottom has an advantage over conventional files of easier, speedier filing and retrieval because with the touch of a finger the folders glide along the rails. Heretofore it has been difficult to combine the benefits of a foldable file box with a hanging file folder system because the latter requires that horizontal supporting file rails be somehow incorporated into the file box, which can interfere with a folding and stacking of the file boxes. For example, some companies sell bulky metal frames incorporating the handing file rails that must be separately purchased, assembled, and placed in the file box. Other companies offer file rails that are attached to the top rim of the file box, where they are potentially exposed to damage and can interfere with nesting of a stack of such file boxes.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved folding file box for hanging files. Another object is to provide a simple and inexpensive folding file box that easily stacks by nesting in a similar file box, even when hanging files are installed. Yet another object is to provide a folding file box that also stacks when the files are removed and the box is folded up without removing the file rails.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an easy way to fit such a file box with supports, such as rollers to facilitate movement of the file box both when full of files and when empty and folded up. It is also an object of this invention to facilitate the moving of many such file boxes at one time by providing a dolly adapted for use with them.